


Happy Birthday, Jim

by lyrical_sky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrical_sky/pseuds/lyrical_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty gets a birthday gift he wasn't expecting. </p><p>* Revised 5 June 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: In honour of Andrew Scott's birthday. Originally written for [this prompt](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12826.html?thread=66333466#t66333466) at the sherlock bbc kink meme asking for birthday fic for Moriary with good!Jim/John.
> 
>  **"Daddy's had enough now."** The moment I heard that line in The Great Game, my first reaction was suspicion. It sounded like a red flag. I thought to myself, was that a clue? Was it a casually tossed out hint that perhaps Jim was actually the son of the real James Moriarty? Then I wondered, was Jim happy and quite willing to play the Game on behalf of his father, to give a false face to the name Moriarty, or was he a son forced to do his father's bidding? I began to flesh out an outline for a multi-chaptered fic based on that premise, but then I saw the prompt and decided to explore one variation of the idea with this short fill. (The real story I had in mind is being written but it's a WIP which I don't want to post until it's completed.) 
> 
> In any case, "Happy Birthday, Jim" was something I wrote for fun, a light fill written directly in the comment box at the meme, and it's meant to be taken in that spirit. A deeper, more developed story based on another variation of the premise is in the works but for now, this is just a fluffy little Jim/John ficlet for my fellow JJ shippers. 
> 
> * Revised 5 June 2012: I wasn't happy with the first draft so I did a small revision to give it a tiny bit more dimension. Hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Sebastian Moran thought he was giving his boss exactly what he wanted. Now Jim Moriarty could burn the heart out of Sherlock Holmes _and_ have the pleasure of destroying Sherlock's little pet. So when Seb gives Jim his birthday gift, he doesn't understand why his boss looks so angry.

It was the perfect gift, he'd thought: John Watson, bound and gagged. There was even a bow around his neck, which Seb thought added a bit of flair to the occasion. But was it not enough? Should Sebastian have roughed the doctor up more? Stripped him naked maybe? He makes the mistake of asking, and suppresses a shiver at the look on Jim Moriarty's face when he turns to Seb and says, in a very deadly voice, "Get out."

Seb knows better than to argue when the boss looks like that. He gets the hell out of there, though he can't help but wonder where he went wrong.

 

 

Once Moran is gone, Jim rushes over to John and quickly takes off the gag and unties the bindings, all the while asking, "Are you hurt? Did that animal _hurt_ you? Did he dare _touch_ you?"

"No. I'm fine. He just roughed me up a little. Nothing I couldn't handle," John says reassuringly, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"This has to stop," Jim growls, though his hands are tender as they run up and down John's body checking for damage. He hugs John to him and buries his face in his neck. "How much longer do we have to do this? I'm tired of it. I can't take it! I hate pretending you're the enemy. I hate knowing you're always in constant danger because of me and my father. Look at what just happened. What if Moran had taken it further and really hurt you?"

"I know it's hard on you but this is what being undercover entails," John says calmly. "It's a necessary part of what we have to do. Sacrifices have to made for the greater good and I'm fine with it. We've talked about this, love. It's what I'm trained for. I can handle it. _We_ can handle this. It will be over soon enough. Your father is so close now. He's about ready to hand over the reins to you completely."

Jim sighs and hugs John tighter. "Yes. He's getting sicker by the day now and trusting me more and more to run everything. I've almost got all the information we need to take down the whole operation."

"I know, pet," John murmurs. "We're nearly there. But you have to stop showing so much emotion in front of your men," he scolds gently. "Otherwise it will all be for naught."

"Yes, I know. I'm trying." Jim sighs again. He reaches for the bow that's still wrapped around John's neck and goes to untie it.

John grabs his hand. "No. Leave it," he whispers in his ear. "It's your birthday and I'm meant to be your present. I want you to fuck me with it on." He gives Jim's earlobe a playful nip.

Jim smiles for the first time. "In just the bow and nothing else?"

"Mmm. Exactly," John says with a grin.

Jim's smile widens and turns predatory. "All right, then," he says, stroking a finger over the top button of John's shirt. "Let's unwrap you, shall we?"

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
